A New Cycle Begins
by bibliotaku748
Summary: The main characters  Aleka and Rhapsody  are two best friends who go on a wild adventure through the Vampire Knight world. Here they encounter things they only dreamed about, and in the end they have to make a choice that will alter their live forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is your diligent author saying that this fanfiction is being co-authored! Yeah, I know I'm new at this and all and so is my partner but eh, we felt like making this fanfiction and we had the same wavelength of thought so here is our finished product! Hope you enjoy!**

***BANEhiwatari and Bibliotaku748 have co-authored **_**A New Cycle Begins**_**.***

***In this story the POV changes between the two main characters Aleka (written by Bibliotaku748) and Rhapsody (written by BANEhiwatari), best friends who go through a wild adventure together through the Vampire Knight world.***

**Copyright and Disclaimer: **

**Bib. 748: Hallo dear readers!**

**Readers: Hallo!**

**BANE: What are you doing?**

**Bib. 748: The disclaimer and copyright. Why? **

**BANE: …I don't know you. *walk away***

**Bib. 748: Wait, why? What did I do?**

**BANE: *turns to audience* Is she always that weird?**

**Audience: *nods* Yeah pretty much. **

**Bib. 748: *says defensively* So? Is that bad?**

**BANE and audience: ….**

**Bib. 748: *tears* Fine! I don't care! BANE and I only own this storyline, plot, and new characters. Rights to the Vampire Knight world is reserved purely to its rightful owners. *runs away* **

**Rhapsody POV:**

It was about 1 in the afternoon. It was Wednesday August 24, 2011, my friend Aleka and I were walking home from our individual practices; my playing tennis, and her running track. We were tired and hungry. We were on our way to Rita's ice cream shop… thingy to grab something to eat. I remembered the bag of Lays that lay in my tennis racquet carrier. I grabbed the bag and popped it open, quietly munching on the small bag as I observed my best friend.

She must've been hungry and I wanted to share the chips with her, but I wanted to see how far she would go for some chips and how long she'd last without them. Yes, I'm that cruel. About two minutes later, we stopped at a traffic light and I checked the time again. 1:23pm. The sun was at its highest in the sky and the heat was sweltering. I hated it. I preferred the winter better, and my friends knew that too, as I was always in a better mood during the fall to spring seasons.

"I want chips!" whined my dear friend. "I'm hungry!"

I glanced at her as she stopped on the sidewalk, pleading for some of my munchies. Of course, this didn't help with my mood on a hot summers day. So in my indifference, cruelty, and boredom, I reached into my carrier and pulled out the bird shaped firecrackers that I had made and threw them at my friend to make them move on. I wanted my ice cream and I wanted it badly.

"Ow! Stop DOING that!" Aleka had yelled, jumping away from my explosive art.

I merely shrugged and continued to eat my chips as I moved onward. "It's not like they cause any actual pain or anything, so stop being so overly dramatic." I looked at her through my black and green transcription lens glasses, as Aleka spoke again.

**Aleka POV: **

I rolled my eyes, "I wouldn't be overly dramatic if you just feed me some damn chips! Seriously can you NOT taunt me?"

"But it's so much funnier when I do taunt you," she grinned evilly.

I just stared at her. "If you think that's funny then you'll find it freaking hilarious when I stick your face up your butt."

She made a face. "Ew, why would you even try to do that?"

I chuckled. "When you say things like that it makes me think why I'm even friends with you."

"That's easy," she said bluntly. "Because no one else would be able to put up with you."

"Haha very funny."

"I know," she grinned.

We turned onto a deserted road and all of the sudden a random old dude came up to us ranting about how we needed to take the transporters. Rhapsody and I looked at each other. Um, okaaaay? Does anyone have the mental hospital on speed dial?

Now all of you people who actually live in normal neighborhoods might be like, Why aren't you guys freaking out that this old dude is ranting to you? Well you blessed normal people this is because our neighborhood is pretty much filled up to the brim with weirdo's. If you could believe it this wasn't even the first time that this happened to us today.

So yeah we're just standing there looking around when he grabs our arms. This naturally throws me off balance since my hand eye coordination equals nada so while I'm busy getting my balance back Rhapsody has no problem punching this guy in the face.

"Oh! Nice one!" I compliment.

"Thanks," she says dryly. "Now lets go before he gets up and decides to go nuts."

I nodded. Well what can I say? It was true anyway.

But before we can even move a bunch of his cronies came and did the same thing. We tensed. They seemed to anticipate our movements though because before we could attack they stuck a cell phone type object into our hands.

"What-?" I said surprised.

**Rhapsody's POV:**

The old man's cronies had slapped cell phone like devices into our hands. I looked at mine, It was green, black, blue, and silver. It reminded me of a Digivice from Digimon. I looked at Aleka's and saw that hers was silvery grey.

My device beeped and on the screen appeared a message:

_Four younglings are what we seek. An unknown power they will reek. Peace in a dimensions they will bring. And each will be given an ancient ring. In this new world, the chosen know, through all a love shall be bestowed. And when the gods decide the deed to be done, a choice will be made upon the duo chosen ones. To leave the life they once lived, or to start anew the one they give… This is the prophecy given to the shown. A prophesy that Apollo himself have sown._

I stared at the message on the device, "The hell-!" I made to scream, but then the screen on the device started to spaz out on me. Then everything went black…

It felt like endless falling in a black void where I was blind. "What the hell is happening?" I wailed. I tried to look around, but it's really hard to turn in mid air.

"Aleka? Woman, where are you?"

"Uh, right here Rhapsody!" she screamed back, but there seemed to be about 20 ft of space between us. "I can't see a thing!"

I faced the direction of the sound of her voice "Don't worry! I think this is like a never ending fall or someth-" Well the world had a habit of cutting me off.

I felt myself hit the floor somewhere, but I didn't die. I heard Aleka start screaming, "Aaaaahh! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" she kept repeating that… until she too, hit the floor.

%^*()*(%$!$%%^&*(()()_*&$%$%$^&*(()()_&*($%$$%&^**

I sat up and rubbed my head, "What the hell just happened?" I looked around to see an alleyway of some sort. Aleka was sitting in a daze staring at something ahead of us. I looked at that direction. My eyes widened, "Are you kidding me?"

Standing right there, was something I thought only existed in animes and video games. It was a vampire.

"Hello little girls. Do you mind if I partake in your blood." His eyes glowed crimson, and saliva dripped from his fangs.

Aleka sat still and whispered, "A level E?"

The vampire grinned sadistically, "Yes, girl. Now prepare to die."

I stood up really fast, Aleka on my heels, "Come on, lady. We've got to get out of here."

"I'm already on it, Rhapsody." She replied

We ran in the opposite direction of the vampire and because we did sports, we had a fair amount of space between the vampire and us. I sprinted as fast as I can, but the vampire s\

still closer to me than Aleka. The devices that we had beeped vigorously. Aleka and I took a look at the device.

_Now that you've seen it for yourself, you know what world you're both in. Now tell me, as a person from another world, would you like to have powers? Knowing you both, of course you'd want powers. So listen up. Rhapsody has the power to change her appearance, shape shift, and pull the non-existent or fictitious to help her, by changing the molecules in the air. Aleka can merge dimensions, communicate with people via language, and inception. So now that you know this, will you be able to kill the level E?_

I read this and grinned evilly. I looked over at Aleka, who also had something of a light-bulb moment. "Hey, Aleka!"

She turned to look at me, while running along the sidewalk, "Vamp-" she ran into a bush, getting herself stuck in the twigs.

I stopped running and looked back at the Level E, "Yes, Aleka. This world is the world of Vampire Knight. I looked down at the puddle of rain next to my left foot. I took out the device and snapped a picture of myself. I looked up to see the Level E getting closer, as Aleka was busy trying to pull her right leg out of the bush. I looked at the Level E, who stopped in front of us.

"Well, well, well. Looks like your trapped little girl." He looked at me, "And your friend didn't abandon you when she had the chance."

I walked up to me, "Tell me. Were you so loyal to your friend that you didn't leave her?"

I gave him a smile, "Sort of like that." I changed my appearance to that of Yuki Cross (Kuran). I smiled wider, "I just wanted to test my powers, vampire." I changed the molecules of the air near my right hand and pulled out a jar of explosive clay. "Now die." I lunged forward and sliced the vampire in half.

I flicked the blade of the blood and turned my T-shirt to a tank top and a black hooded, trench coat. I pulled up the hood and walked back to Aleka.

"Damn, Rhapsody. You could've at least given the poor guy a chance to say his last words." She said after I freed her leg and put my jar of clay away.

I looked at her, as we started to walk again, "I did. His last words were, and I quote: "Were you so loyal to your friend that you didn't leave her?" I looked at her as I heard movement in the shadows, "Now let's get goin-"

"Where to, kid?" asked a light male voice.

I turned around, "Oh goody, it's the cavalry." I greeted snidely.

"Oh! Where are the horses?" Aleka reacted. "And who's going to save the cavalry when we kill them?"

"Who do you think you are, human?" a girl snarled.

"Ooh! I think I'm a magic flying tulip who eat unicorns and poops rainbows!" Aleka said exitedly.

I shook my head at Aleka's comment, but decided not to question it, so I crossed my arms and replied in a smartass way, "I think that I'm a 14 year old girl. Who likes to…" I pulled out some explosive clay. I modeled it to look like a snake and threw a few at the woman who stood in the shadows. "Throw explosives."

"Ruka! Look out!" the male stated, jumping back himself. The ground around Aleka and I began to freeze, but we jumped out of the way.

"That's so cool! You can freeze things!" Aleka exclaimed. "I always wanted to learn how to _do_ that!"

I skid back and balanced myself, "I've got to admit, that's a pretty cool power."

Ruka stomped forward, "That's it! You guys are dead!"

I materialized the zanpakuto, Noctis, the very same one that my OC in My Bleach Story possessed, and pointed the blade at her. "I'm not going to let Aleka die. We've lost too much for that to happen!"

Aleka rolled her eyes, "Dramatic much?"

Aleka followed my lead and pulled out from no where twin daggers. Some extremely hot twin daggers.

**Aleka POV**

My daggers are _hot_. They're both silver with double blades slightly apart from each other. The handle was made out of black leather for a tight grip and the sharpened sides not only looked dangerous, but if someone tried to rip it out of my grasp they were in for a nasty surprise.

Rhapsody and I shared a grin, this would never get old.

The blond guy (who looked suspiciously like Aido from Vampire Knight) jaw dropped open in admiration of our weapons.

"Those are some beautiful pieces of weaponry to have there little girls. Why don't you hand it over to your sempai to look after." He winked, "I'll take _good_ care of it."

I snorted. Yeah, like anyone's going to fall for that.

Ruka's eyes flashed, "Stop being an idiot ice-head and _kill _them!" She grinned slowly, "Unless you want me to do it."

I looked at her, amused. What can I say? She could be the Russian Mob Boss and I still wouldn't go down without a fight. Looking at Rhapsody I could see she was on the same page as me.

Ice-head lifted his hands as if to say _be my guest_. "Do whatever you want Ruka but Kaname will be angry if he heard you killed a human on purpose."

Her lip curled in disgust. "It's all because of that human," she spat. "_She's _the one who made Kaname-sama go soft. What's so great about her anyway?He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Just because he has _compassion_ for the human race doesn't mean he's going soft. You have to remember that no one can be as heartless as you Ruka."

I chuckled and all eyes turned to me. "You have something to say little human?" Miss Heartless snapped.

I shrugged, "Not really. I heard a _seriously_ good burn and I laughed. Nothing more, nothing less."

Rhapsody shook her head. "Not exactly the best time to be laughing if you get what I'm saying." Even though she said that I could tell that she was trying to hold in a grin.

"Listen to your friend little girl unless you'll be dead sooner than you think," Ruka hissed.

"Is that a threat?"

"What are you stupid?" she barked. "Of course it's a threat!"

I narrowed my eyes. I do _not_ respond well to threats.

"You know what?" Rhapsody interjected. "Screw what I just said, someone needs to teach this girl a little manners and we are the perfect people to do just that."

I smiled wickedly, "You just read my mind." We relaxed back into a crouch, ready for a fight.

**Gyaa! Finally finished! Okay, so hope you enjoyed reading this little tidbit of our imagination. Review, alert, review, favorite, and review! Till next time my darlings!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys I know its been forever and a day but here is the second chapter! This is actually completely written by BANEHiwatari since I've been so M.I.A. lately she wrote it by herself. Next chapter I'll write completely by myself so look forward it! Merry Christmas! **

Rhapsody's POV

Aido charged at me and I felt ice trap my feet. I glanced down at it bored. "Ha! Now I've got you!" Aido yelled from the air above me.

I quickly looked up at him and pushed the atoms around me to form poisonous gas around me. I heard Aido back away with a cough. Expanding the atoms in the ice trapping my foot, I turned it into water and isolated a single atom from the rest and split it in front of Aido. The result: A mini nuclear bomb. I don't know how I didn't think of that idea earlier. The explosion was the size of a baseball, but the radiation would've gotten to Aido. Vampire or not, they are all made of organic materials, making them vulnerable to radiation poisoning.

I jumped backwards away from the radiation and took out my iPod while watching Alecka fight Ruka. Alecka had a weapon and was taunting the vampress in a very annoying way. I sighed and put my Dr. Dre headphones on, while hiding the wire in my shirt and connecting it to my iPod. I turned the song to 'Ghost' by Gackt and grinned, jumping to the music and taking a box of Pocky out of my bag. Taking a strawberry flavored piece out of the box and munching on it, I savored the sweet taste of sugar in my mouth.

I watched from the corner of my eye as Aido came out of the explosion with a minor scratch on his arm. I growled in agitation. "So that mini nuke wasn't enough to knock you to oblivion."

He turned to look at me, his bright blue eyes watching me as I munched on my Pocky. "No, it would've killed me, but I put up a thin layer of ice around me and jumped away."

"You know that you're plan could have backfired and the atom that I split could have split the atoms in your ice, which would in turn, turn your defense into another way of spreading the explosion." I informed the so-called 'prodigy'.

He seemed to think for a moment before he had a light bulb moment. "Oh! Duh! How come I didn't think of that before I put it up?"

I scoffed slightly at his idiocy. "And you're considered a prodigy too." I sighed and morphed the atoms around my hand. "Well, I can't risk blowing everyone up, so…" I lifted my hand and it glowed red. "I guess I'll humor you with a flame show." I got into another fighting stance as soon as I put the Pocky away.

Aido grinned, also getting into a fighting position. "This better be a good show. I don't want my entertainment to go away so fast."

I nodded and grinned. "A battle of prodigies if you will call it." Charging at the ice elemental user, I ignited my hands as I punched with my right hand. Aido jumped back and threw five icicles at my face. My eyes widened in surprise as I did a Matrix-like back flip to avoid the ice. My hood came off briefly, causing Aido's eyes to widen, but I flipped forward to kick him, causing my hood to go back into place. I charged forwards again, but Aido put his hands up in defeat.

"I give up Yuki!" he yelled out in panic.

I gave him a confused look and put my hands down. "Who's Yuki? My name is Rhapsody Schiffer."

Aido looked dumbfounded and confused. "If you're not Yuki, then why do you look like her?"

I pulled my hood off and looked him in the eyes. "No two people look the same in the world, unless they're twins. I know for a fact that I used to only have brothers."

Aido's eyes seemed to examine me closer. Then his eyes widened like a light bulb went off. "Oh! Now I see the difference! You're hair's black and your eyes are kind of weird. You're right eye changes color, but your left eye's always white as if you're blind. That and you're wearing glasses, but you're also a few inches taller than her… Oh! And she's not nearly half as smart as you are!" He grinned. "You also seem younger than her! How old are you anyways?"

I shook my head and kicked his feet from beneath him. "I'm fourteen years old."

He pouted from his position sprawled on the floor. "A little help?"

I rolled my eyes and extended my hand. "First, I call a truce."

Aido's eyes glittered brightly. "I can live with that!"

Pulling up a vampire off the ground was slightly harder than it sounded. He probably weighed about fifty pounds more than I did. I stared at Alecka's fight with Ruka and rolled my eyes as Alecka started to make funny faces at Ruka. "Should we stop their fighting?" I asked, pointing to the still fighting girls.

Aido opened his mouth to speak, but a voice sounded from behind us, interrupting him. "Yuki, what are you doing here?"

I froze, as did Alecka and Ruka. Hoping that the voice didn't belong to who I thought it was, I turned my head and groaned. "Not _you!_" Kaname Kuran had decided to grace us with his presence.

He smirked at me in slight disappointment. "You do not seem very happy to see me, Yuki."

I crossed my arms and tossed my head to the side, grumbling. "It's because I'm not happy to see you. In fact, it just about dragged my cheerful mood and sent it to the oh-so-depressing gallows. My day has just turned quite sour now. Killjoy." He seemed to ignore my comments as I pulled out my Pocky.

"Kaname-sama!" Ruka yelled happily. Then she turned to Alecka and I, and growled angrily. Talk about a total hundred and eighty degree turn. "These two pests were getting in our way!"

Alecka slapped Ruka, leaving a red imprint on said vampress' face. "Fudge you! You attacked us after we killed that Level E!"

"Alecka. Watch your language." I warned, glancing at her.

"Why not? You curse way more often than I do!" She protested. "And you're younger than me, Rhapsody."

Meanwhile, Kaname glowered at Ruka. "Do NOT talk about Yuki like that, Ruka!"

Alecka overheard and sneered at the pureblood prince. She never did like Kaname… We both preferred Zero over the pureblood. "That ain't your Yuki, Kaname-_sama_. Take a closer look."

He turned to look at me then he frowned. "I see. You may not be Yuki, but I'd like to know why you two were fighting my subordinates."

Alecka fumed and jabbed a finger a Ruka. "As I said before. SHE PICKED A FIGHT WITH US AFTER WE LIKKED THAT LEVEL E!"

My sensitive ears began to ring through the headphones. Kaname turned to Aido and I. My face remained indifferent despite the obvious pain in my ear as I spoke. "What my friend says is true, but Aido-san here," I gestured to the person in question. "-tried to stop us all from fighting. Unfortunately, Ruka said something that provoked us."

Kaname closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance. "All of you, follow me." He bagan to walk out of the alleyway with Ruka and Aido, but Alecka and I didn't budge.

"Where are you taking us if we do follow you?" Alecka called out.

Kaname turned to face us, and upon seeing that we refuse to move from out places until answered, replied. "I'm taking you to Cross Academy, where you can we questioned and monitered for a few weeks."

Alecka crossed her arms and looked directly at me in question. "Well?"

I glanced up at her. Yup, she is taller than me by like five inches… I smirked at her and drew her in to whisper in her ear. "This is a free pass into Cross Academy, meaning a free pass into stopping Shizuka and all those other events to come."

"Closer to… Zero?" Alecka questioned, a hopeful twinkle in her eyes.

I nodded and began to walk towards Kaname. Looking back, I saw that Alecka had yet to move from her spot, so I took out a firecracker and walked towards Kaname even more before lighting and throwing the firecracker at Alecka.

"!" she screamed. "Stop DOING THAT!"

I grinned as wide as the Cheshire Cat, while throwing another one. "Get moving."

She growled, but began walking anyways.

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes! Updated on time!**

**Copyright and Disclaimer:**

**Bib. 748 and BANE do not own Vampire Knight only this story and original characters. **

I was going to kill her. No joke. That was twice already where she threw a freaking _firecracker_ at me and, okay, so yeah, maybe I deserved the first one for getting us sucked in here in the first place but the second one was completely unnecessary. I wasn't _too_ worried about it though- they called me cynical for a reason- since you could be sure I'd get her back. That prude, a little prodding and she'd be blushing about ten shades of red. It was rather cute actually.

As luck would have it I ended up sitting next to Aido in the limo (yep, we were riding in a _limo_) and, because I was the person I am, the song _Sexy Vampire _just so happened to flash in my mind. Damn my randomness.

Across from me sat Ruka who seemed to be dead set against even exchanging a glance with us. What a pity that we were stopped in the middle of our fight. That was the funniest game I've played in a while. It even made me wonder how would things be if we were actually fighting for real.

I pulled out my handy dandy ipod from my pocket and plugged in, letting my eyes roam until they rested on Kaname. Thankfully, I didn't have to worry about him catching me staring at him since his eyes were currently fixated on Rhapsody. Ew, even in the manga and anime the whole I'm-in-love-with-my-sister bit always gave me the creeps so to see him stare creepily at my best friend was a bit unnerving.

"Sooo," Aido drew out.

I flicked my gaze over to him. "What do you want sexy vampire?" Oh crap, did I just say that out loud?

Everybody turned to look at me.

"What?" I said defensively. "Did I say anything incorrect?"

Rhapsody shrug. "For once, you actually didn't," she responded offhandedly.

I rolled my eyes. I guess I'll take that as a compliment.

Aido chuckled lowly. "Well thank you. You know, for a human you aren't so bad yourself," he flirted.

Ruka sneered, crossing her arms across her chest. "Have you sunk so low Aido? Flirting with the human?" she snorted, "I would have thought that would below even _you_."

I sighed dramatically. "Oh Ruka," I breathed, "Jealously really is a little green monster. I think I even see little horns coming out of your ice queen head." I clamped a hand over my mouth and raised a trembling finger to point at her hair. "Oh my god! It's right there!" I exclaimed in faux horror.

There was a pause before Aido exploded in vivacious laughter. Even Kaname let out a reluctant chuckle.

Rukai hissed at me before giving a shocked look to Kaname. Mood swings much? "Kaname-sama!" she wailed. "Aren't you going to do something?"

He gave her a slightly cold look. "And what would you like me to do?"

Ooooh, in my world I'm pretty sure that would be considered a major burn.

Rhapsody snorted. "Well this is all interesting and all but I'm pretty sure we're here." She pointed her finger to the window.

I glanced out to where she was pointing and realized she was right. Not only that but I actually realized how late it had gotten. It was already late afternoon and my stomach growled angrily. Stupid Rhapsody, not giving me some of her chips earlier.

I guess my stomach was loud enough for everyone to hear since Kaname turned to me and said, "After you meet the headmaster you both will be able to grab some dinner."

At least he was polite. "Thanks," I said a bit hesitantly. Hell, so maybe I didn't like the guy but that's no reason to be rude right?

We clambered out the car and Ruka stomped away to who knows where. I raised an eyebrow at Aido, "Aren't you going to follow her?" I asked him. Call me crazy, but he seemed the type of drop someone like a hot potato if he found someone more interesting.

He smirked at me. "Maybe later. You're too funny to leave."

Rhapsody and I exchanged a look. "Sorry, flirting doesn't work on me," I informed him. "I think it's all my damn sarcasm."

After a couple of minutes walking around campus and being stopped every five minutes by annoying fan girls we finally made it to the headmaster's office. But before anyone could knock Kaname turned to Rhapsody. "Ms.," he flattered. "Rhapsody is it?"

In response she gave him a slightly annoyed look. She always did hate it when someone didn't make at least a minimal effort to remember her name.

Taking her look as confirmation he continued. "Before we walk in there would you mind changing back into your original appearance as not to surprise the headmaster? He's a bit eccentric a times."

She sneered. "Fine Kaname-sama," she said sarcastically. "As you wish."

Then, without taking her eyes off him, like a sheet being ripped of a bed, she shed her Yuki facade and turned back into her usual, short, short-haired, bed-tempered self.

"Hmm," I drawled, "Not much of a height difference is there little Asian?"

In response she only pulled out a firecracker out of her pocket and threw it at me, narrowly missing my feet.

**Review, review, review! Sorry if it sucks, I wanted to finish before the year ended. Happy New Year!**


End file.
